Cielo di Arcobaleno
by Nadeshico52000
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi sempre foi despresado pelo seu irmão gêmeo mais inteligente e popular até um dia em que ele foi escolido para ser o Herdeiro do Trinisete, aquele encarregado de cudar e guiar todo o sistema trinisete ou seja o substituto do Checker Face. Então ele é levado pelo Checker Face para ser treinado como seu herdeiro. 10 anos depois a Vongola tem problemas em treinar seu
1. Chapter 1

_Cielo di Arcobaleno_

* * *

**Prólogo**

***Vongola QG – 08h00min da Manhã***

O Nono Vongola recebe um telefonema de um "estressado" tutor chamado Reborn.

- Ele não ouve o que eu digo, é indisciplinado, ignorante e responde mal até a própria mãe... Se continuar assim eu vou acabar matando o moleque!

- Eu peço que só tenha um pouco mais de calma. Eu tenho certeza de que é apenas uma fase. – Dizia o Nono tentando manter o frio assassino no controle. – Lembre-se Reborn ele é o nosso único herdeiro.

- Vou tentar...

Então Reborn desligou o telefone.

O Nono sabia que a atitude de Tsumeyoshi não era própria para um Décimo Vongola, mas agora era tarde demais pra voltar atrás afinal a escolha foi feita anos atrás entre ele e Iemitsu.

Enquanto o Nono mergulhava em contradições uma pessoa se materializava na sala.

- Há quanto tempo Nono? – Fala o estranho homem. – Não nos vemos a quase 10 anos, certo?

- Checker Face... Sim 10 anos...

- Você sabe por que eu estou aqui então vamos logo ao que interessa.

- Ele ainda não está pronto. Meu herdeiro precisa de mais tempo. – Dizia o Nono preocupado.

- Eu sei, seu herdeiro é despreparado, orgulhoso e sem um pingo de respeito. Ele não é próprio para possuir uma parte do Trinisete. Você tem até o verão japonês para conseguir transformá-lo em algo digno de minha atenção senão a Vongola terá de arranjar um novo herdeiro. – Dizia enquanto encarava o Nono nos olhos. – Como protetor do Trinisete não posso deixar uma pessoa despreparada com acesso a um artefato de tamanha responsabilidade como os Anéis Vongolas.

- Você sabe muito bem que não possuímos outro herdeiro, afinal o irmão gêmeo de Tsumeyoshi está em sua posse. Estamos de mãos atadas. – Dizia o Nono ao estranho homem de chapéu de ferro.

- Tsunayoshi já completou seu treinamento há dois anos e já se encontra apito ao trabalho de cuidar do Trinisete como meu herdeiro, mas já que a Vongola não consegue controlar o próprio herdeiro eu enviarei o meu para treinar o seu... Só que há uma condição...

- Qual? – O Nono sentia que essa condição poderia por tudo a perder afinal Checker Face não era conhecido pelas suas boas ações.

- Ao fim do treinamento de meu herdeiro eu irei dar "três testes" ao seu, se ele não passar, ele não poderá herdar os anéis. Então?

Se vendo colocado contra a parede o Nono não teve outra escolha.

- Eu aceito os seus termos e tenho total confiança no meu herdeiro.

- Ótimo Tsunayoshi estará chegando amanhã no Japão então acho melhor avisar aos responsáveis da chegada dele. Espero que a estadia dele em casa seja proveitosamente boa... Eu costumo ser muito protetor quando se trata de meu herdeiro entende? – Dizendo ameaçadoramente.

- Claro que entendo e tenho certeza que ele vai ser bem vindo, afinal é a própria família dele.

- EU sou a família dele... Adeus Nono.

E assim aquele estranho homem foi embora, da mesma forma que entrou, pelas sombras.

O Nono sentia que precisava avisar a Iemitsu e Reborn imediatamente.

* * *

***CEDEF – 10h20min da Manhã***

Um telefone toca na sede da CEDEF.

- Sim? Há, olá Nono.

(...)

- Como?! Ele se atreveu a falar isso?

(...)

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que Tsumeyoshi não fez por mal, ele é uma criança ótima!

(...)

- Como assim ele vai mandar Tsuna?! Ele deveria devolver meu filho e não emprestá-lo como se fosse dele!

(...)

- Eu sei... Eu estava planejando mesmo tirar um mês de férias...

(...)

- Sim pode deixar comigo e com o Reborn.

(...)

- Sim, eu estarei lá até amanhã.

* * *

***Namimori – Residência dos Sawada – 16h53min da Tarde***

- Baka-Tsumeyoshi, tenho um recado do Nono pra você.

- Reborn eu estou ocupado no momento. – Reborn olha pra ele e dá uma voadora.

- Agora não está mais... O Nono mandou dizer que amanhã chaga um novo tutor para me ajudar a te "torturar" quer dizer "tutorar". Ele estará chegando amanhã ao Japão, espero que você pelo menos mostre respeito com ele.

- Por que é alguém que eu conheça? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim é alguém que você conhece, mas eu não vou dizer quem é então não me encha o saco. – Disse batendo a porta do quarto com força.

Enquanto descia Reborn ouve o telefone da casa tocar e Nana atender.

- Moshi-moshi?

(...)

- Querido há quanto tempo!

(...)

- Você vai chegar amanhã? Ai que felicidade! Vou avisar Tsume-kun agora mesmo!

(...)

- Tsu-kun chega amanhã também?! Ah! Que alegria! Minha família reunida novamente que emoção!

(...)

- Claro querido até amanhã!

Então voltou entusiasmada para dentro da cozinha enquanto Reborn processava a informação dada pelo Nono sobre Tsunayoshi ser irmão gêmeo de Tsumeyoshi. Mas não explicava do por que Tsunayoshi não poder ser o herdeiro Vongola.

* * *

***Namimori – Aeroporto – 07h30min da Manhã do dia seguinte***

Um garoto com idade de 14 anos desembarca de um jato privado. Ele vestia um terno branco com uma camisa preta raiada de cinza com uma gravata vermelha e puxava uma mala de rodinhas preta. Quando finalmente ele passa pela alfândega ele se depara com três homens de terno preto com o brasão da Vongola no colarinho e então ele é abordado por um homem moreno de cabelos louros.

- Há quanto tempo meu filho? – Perguntava Iemitsu com um sorriso.

- Já vai fazer quase 10 anos não é?- respondeu com um sorriso que faria qualquer pessoa se derreter só de olhar.

E juntos deixaram o aeroporto.

* * *

***Namimori – Residência dos Sawada – 08h25min da Manhã***

Um Táxi parou em frente à residência dos Sawada dele desceu um homem moreno e cabelos loiros e um garoto de cabelos castanhos. Da janela do quarto de Tsumeyoshi Reborn observava tudo de uma maneira bastante curiosa afinal ele nunca tinha ouvido falar do garoto antes e não sabia o porquê dele ter de ensinar a seu aluno, não entenda errado ele não estava com inveja ele estava curioso de onde esse tal de "Tsunayoshi" saiu. Então ele foi para a sala para esperar eles entrarem.

Na sala se encontrava todos os guardiões de Tsumeyoshi.

Então a porta da frente abre e duas pessoas entram.

- Nana, chegamos! – gritava Iemitsu.

- Querido! Tsu-kun! – Disse quando abraçava o filho que não via há quase 10 anos. As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos como se fossem cachoeiras. – Mama sentiu tanta saudade!

- Eu também senti Mama! – Disse enquanto agarrava forte sua mãe.

De perto Iemitsu observava a cena com lágrimas nos olhos também enquanto Tsume obsevava com um ódio jamais visto. Afinal ele odiava o irmão mais que tudo nessa vida e agora ele estava de volta, só que ele não sabia que o seu próprio irmão era seu suposto tutor.

- Venha fala com seu irmão Tsume-kun. – Falava seu pai com alegria ao ver sua família reunida novamente após 10 anos.

- Infelizmente eu tenho mais o que fazer então tchau. – Se virou e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

Na sala todos ouviram a porta dos fundos bater.

- Juudaime saiu?- Perguntava Gokudera preocupado. – Acho que devo ir atrás dele.

- Não vá Gokudera. – Dizia Reborn. – Tem uma pessoa importante que chegou que quero que conheça. Quero que todos vocês conheçam.

Nessa hora Iemitsu e Tsuna entram com Nana na sala.

- Vou preparar algo para comemos. – E se dirigiu a cozinha deixando Tsuna e Iemitsu na sala com os guardiões de Tsume.

Um silêncio se instaurou na sala de uma maneira incômoda então Reborn resolveu falar.

- Esse é Iemitsu, o presidente da CEDEF e esse é seu filho Sawada Tsunayoshi irmão gêmeo de Tsumeyoshi.

- Prazer em conhecê-los meu nome é Tsunayoshi, mas podem me chamar de Tsuna. – Apresentou Tsuna de maneira tímida que encantou 99% dos homens daquela sala. – Vocês devem ser os guardiões do meu irmão, obrigado por cuidarem dele. - falou enquanto se curvava para todos na sala.

- Então vamos às apresentações, esse é Gokudera Hayato, esse Yamamoto Takeshi, esse Sasagawa Ryohei e esse Lambo. – Apresentou Reborn. – Só tá faltando Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro e Chrome Dokuro que não se encontram aqui. A partir de hoje Tsuna vai me ajudar no treinamento de vocês. – Disse chocando a todos.

- Mas Reborn-san, como esse garoto pode nos treinar? Ele parece bem fraco pra mim. – Dizia Gokudera.

- A ordem veio direto do Nono. - Respondeu Iemitsu. – Meu lindo "Tuna" parece o mais que qualificado para isso de acordo com o Nono.

- Será um prazer treiná-los!- respondeu dando um sorriso que fez praticamente todos na sala tare uma hemorragia nasal grave. – Podemos começar quando você quiser Reborn.

- Já que deixou pela minha escolha * momento perverso*, que tal hoje depois do almoço?- Falou olhando os rostos incrédulos dos outros.

- Claro! Por que não? – respondeu Tsuna com um sorriso.

- Ótimo, por que não conversamos mais para prepararmos melhor a "tortura", ou melhor, dizendo o "treino" de hoje? – Perguntava enquanto andava par fora da sala acompanhado de Tsuna.

- Seria ótimo!- respondeu Tsuna quando seguiu Reborn para fora da sala.

* * *

***Namimori – Clareira de Namimori – 15h33min da Tarde***

Todos estavam esperando pela chegada do novo tutor e o tutor carrasco.

- Eu não acredito que vou ter como tutor o meu irmão Dame. – Tsume fala com raiva. – Não acredito que vou ter que aturar ele.

- Ma Ma Tsume, Ele deve ser bem forte para o garoto ficar tão animado de ele ter vindo. – Respondeu Yamamoto com o sorriso de sempre no rosto.

- O Maníaco do basebol pode estar certo Juudaime, talvez ele seja bastante forte. – falava Gokudera tentando consolar Tsume.

- Eu vou mostrar a vocês que eu sou mais forte que o Dame- Tsuna!

O silêncio só foi quebrado com a chegada de Reborn e Tsuna.

- Bem depois de conversarmos decidimos que Tsuna iria enfrentar todos vocês ao mesmo tempo para ele ter uma ideia da fraqueza de cada um.

- O QUE? – responderam todos juntos (menos Hibari e Mukuro que achavam que uma batalha campal gigante seria divertida.).

- Espero que todos estejam preparados. – Disse Tsuna com um sorriso cinco estrelas no rosto.

- Quem você acha que é Dame-Tsuna? Chega do nada e acha que pode ser melhor que eu! Acha mesmo que pode me superar? – Disse Tsume transbordando ódio e rancor. – Só você e eu aqui agora! Vamos ver que você realmente é tão bom assim!

- Mas eu não quero lutar contra você Tsume. Eu só estou aqui para te ajudar a treinar para... – mas Tsuna não pode terminar a frase por que Tsume foi com tudo para cima dele só que antes que pudesse tocar em Tsuna ele caiu para trás com um chute forte de Reborn.

- Baka-Tsume, você quer morrer. Tsuna acabaria com você sem precisar tocar em você.

- Tudo bem Reborn, eu sabia que acabaria sim. Eu luto com você. – respondeu Tsuna a Tsume. – Só que agora não é a hora certa pra isso.

Reborn olhava pra Tsuna como se tudo que ele dissesse fosse uma profecia. A conversa que eles tinham tido no quarto de Tsuna ainda estava fresca na mente.

***Flashback***

- Então quem é você Sawada Tsunayoshi?- Perguntava Reborn. – Eu sei que você é irmão gêmeo de meu aluno, mas por onde andou nesses últimos 10 anos?

- Desculpe Reborn, mas meu pai não me autorizou a dizer isso ainda, mas posso te dizer quem eu sou. Eu sou o próximo guardião do trinisete conhecido como "Cielo di Arcobaleno", minha atual missão aqui é ajudar o "Cielo" dos anéis Vongolas a evoluir. Essa foi à missão dada pelo meu Pai Checker Face. Um dia irei tomar o lugar e Checker Face-sama. Eu sou seu principal herdeiro. Só isso que eu posso dizer.

***Fim do Flashback***

- Então vocês têm meia-hora para se prepararem para enfrentar Tsuna. –Falou Reborn olhando para Leon que se transformou em um relógio. – Tsuna você está pronto?

- Quando você quiser Reborn. – mais uma onda daquele sorriso que deixou todos tontos (exceto Tsume que parecia imune.).

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chama Impura**

* * *

***Trinity QG – 13h25min da Tarde***

Um homem andava as pressas pelos corredores do QG da Famiglia Trinity. Ao se deparar com uma sala de portas duplas com maçanetas de ouro ele bate a porta, após receber uma resposta afirmativa ele entra.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo Checker Face-sama, mas os gêmeos já chegaram a Namimori e se dirigem ao local onde ser encontra Tsuna-sama.

- Perfeito, me mantenha a par de tudo, mas lembre-se Tsuna não pode desconfiar que eu esteja vigiando de longe. Eu não quero que ele ache que não confio nele... Eu só quero ter certeza que eles não o farão sofrer como fizeram antes, afinal Tsuna é meu filho agora... E é normal um pai cuidar de um filho.

- Sim Checker Face-sama.

* * *

***Namimori – Clareira de Namimori – 16h00min da Tarde***

- Vocês têm mais três minutos, é melhor se apressarem logo. – falava Reborn sem esconder sua vontade de ver todos sofrerem. – Tsuna, está pronto?

- Tudo ok, Reborn. – Falava Tsuna enquanto colocava cerca de sete anéis em seus dedos o que chamou e muito a atenção de todos. Então pegou uma pena Box laranja da qual saiu um pequeno leão coberto de chamas do céu. Isso todos abismados. (Afinal ainda não existem Boxes e animais de atributos, eles só usam chama para lutar.).

- Afinal que animal é esse Tsuna?- Perguntou Reborn enquanto se aproximava do pequeno leão que parecia gostar dele.

- Esse é Natsu e eu o ganhei do meu pai quando eu fiz 10 anos e eu o tenho desde então. Ele é um companheiro meu. – Falava enquanto Natsu se esfregava em Reborn.

- Ele parece ter chamas do céu no lugar da juba. Ele luta também?

- Claro que ele luta! Natsu-sama é um parceiro fiel de Tsuna-sama! – Falava uma garota de cabelos negro-longos em um uniforme preto com um símbolo de duplo "T" na roupa. – Tsuna-sama com Natsu-sama são praticamente invisíveis.

- Afinal que é você "garota"? – falava Gokudera irritado com a intromissão vinda da garota de lindos olhos roxos.

- O que você faz aqui Destra? – Perguntava Tsuna irritado com o aparecimento repentino da garota. – Eu pensei ter dito que não precisavam vir até que eu chamasse certo?

- Ouve uma mudança de última hora Tsuna-sama. Ordens do seu pai, ele achou que Tsuna-sama fosse precisar de nós. – Ela disse se curvando em direção de Tsuna que parecia ao mesmo tempo incomodado e irritado com a situação.

- Destra, onde está Sinistro? – Perguntou Tsuna não vendo o gêmeo desastrado de Destra.

- O que acha Tsuna-sama? Ele se perdeu de novo. – Dizia tranquilamente como se fosse nada.

- Não acha melhor encontrar ele?- Dizia Reborn tentando entender à situação.

- Eu não estou afim. Afinal quem é você seu bebê? – Perguntou Destra que ao olhar para seu chefe acabou ficando vermelha. – Ele é o...?

- Sim... – Respondeu Tsuna. – Alias, Destra vá procurar Sinistro que eu estou ocupado um momento, depois conversamos sobre o porquê estão aqui tá?

- Sim chefe. – Desaparecendo em seguida deixando todos impressionados.

- Como ela fez isso? – Perguntou Gokudera impressionado com o fato.

- Haha, foi impressionante. – Exclamava Yamamoto.

- EXTREMO! – Gritava Ryohei.

- Hn. – Dizia Hibari.

- Acho melhor começarmos, não Tsuna?

- Claro Reborn.

- Então... COMEÇAR!

O primeiro a avançar foi Hibari que foi com tudo em cima de Tsuna. Ele desferia golpes dos quais eram incríveis, a velocidade com que eram executados deixava todos impressionados, mas a rapidez não parecia o suficiente. Tsuna desviou de cada movimento dado por Hibari sem suar e sem usar suas chama até Natsu parecia entediado com os movimentos do Hibari. Com uma volta de um bailarino Tsuna atinge Hibari em cheio nos nervos principais incapacitando-o. Vendo que seu guardião mais forte não durou muito Tsume gritou:

- Ninguém dá um passo! Eu cuido dele sozinho! Afinal uma vez Dame, sempre Dame!- E partiu para cima de Tsuna que se esquivou do ataque de forma fácil e limpa o que impressionou Reborn que observava Tsuna com muita atenção.

Tsuna não atacava apenas observava a postura descontrolada de seu irmão que não parecia notar que estava perdendo o controle de sua própria força.

- Se não se concentrar não vai conseguir me dar um golpe. – Falava Tsuna.

- Você se acha não é Dame-Tsuna? – Falava Tsume irritado por não conseguir acertar um golpe no irmão que parecia nem ter se importado. – Por que não luta sério comigo Dame-Tsuna! Está com medo ou o quê?!

Vendo o irmão totalmente descontrolado Tsuna dá o mesmo golpe que deu para atordoar e desmaiar Hibari fazendo todos que estavam na clareira se impressionarem com a velocidade do golpe.

- O que você fez ao Juudaime?! – Gritou Gokudera que descontrolado também foi com tudo para cima de Tsuna que somente se abaixou e deixou Gokudera bater em uma árvore.

Ainda tonto Gokudera lança suas Rocket Bomer em cima de Tsuna que as bloqueia somente com o poder do anel com chamas do trovão que solidificou formando uma barreira quase invulnerável.

- Ainda não acabei!- Gritou Gokudera sacando uma arma estocando a chama da tempestade dentro usando o anel vongola da tempestade.

Olhando para o ato, Tsuna reparou que a chama usada por Gokudera não era uma chama pura da tempestade, a chama de alguma forma parecia corrompida e sem propriedade. E ao olhar em volta ele notou que todos os guardiões que estavam com suas chamas estavam na mesma condição de Gokudera então ele resolveu parar o exame e conversar com Reborn.

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui hoje. – Disse Tsuna passando a mão nos cabelos. – Acho que já vi o suficiente.

- O que quer dizer Tsuna?- Perguntou Reborn confuso com a mudança do outro.

Nessa hora apareceram os gêmeos juntos de novo do nada.

- Tsuna-sama, estamos aqui. – Respondeu o gêmeo do sexo masculino de nome Sinistro. – Desculpe-me pelo atraso, eu me perdi.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Disse Tsuna com um sorriso que fez todos na clareira respirarem bem fundo para evitar um derramamento de sangue. – Afinal o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Viemos sobe as ordens de Checker Face-sama para ficarmos sobre as ordens de Tsuna-sama. – Respondeu Destra.

- Bem acho que é melhor todos irmos pra casa descansar por hoje. - Falou Reborn.

* * *

***Namimori – Residência dos Sawada – 18h30min da Noite ***

Tsume abriu os olhos e não acreditou no que viu, ele se encontrava no sue quarto deitado e quando olhou pelo relógio da cabeceira da cama não pode acreditar que ele estava inconsciente há quase 4 horas e meia. Tudo do que ele se lembrava era de estar lutando com seu irmão Dame até perder a consciência. Afinal o que aconteceu? Ele queria saber. Enquanto se fazia essas perguntas Reborn entra no quarto.

- Pelo jeito você acordou.

- O que aconteceu Reborn? Eu só me lembro de esta lutando com Dame Tsuna quando tudo ficou preto... – Perguntou Tsume mesmo com medo de ouvir a resposta mais óbvia. Ele perdeu para o irmão Dame.

- O que você acha? Você foi nocauteado pelo seu irmão da maneira mais patética que eu já vi na frente de todos os seus guardiões. Foi ridículo ver você se descontrolando daquela maneira.

- Me deixa em paz Reborn! – Atirou uma almofada em Reborn que contra atacou com uma voadora na cabeça do garoto que caiu para trás com a força do golpe.

-Cresça garoto! A vida não é só de vitórias, você tem que aprender que perder também pode ser ganhar em alguma hora.

- Cala a boca Reborn! Saia daqui e me deixe em paz!- Dizia gritando.

Reborn saiu do quanto seguindo em direção à porta frontal a qual ele saiu. Virou a maçaneta e entrou.

- Tsuna você queria falar comigo? – Perguntou Reborn ao menino parado na janela do quarto.

- Sim, era sobre os Anéis Vongolas.

* * *

***Namimori –Colégio Namimori – 8h30min da Manhã ***

- Turma nós temos alunos novos começando hoje, entrem e se apresentem, por favor. – Pedia o Professor.

- Olha, sou Sawada Tsunayoshi e sou irmão gêmeo de Tsumeyoshi, prazer em conhecê-los! – Falou Tsuna com um sorriso que não encantou só as garotas da sala alguns homens também.

- Que Kawai!

- Você já tem namorada? Se não tiver eu estou disponível!

- Não, eu não tenho namorada, mas obrigada pelo oferecimento. – Dando outro sorriso de matar a todos.

- Eu me chamo Destra Trinity prazer. – Dando um sorriso que não chega ao mesmo nível do de Tsuna, mas também causa comoção.

- Cara, mais que gatinha com esses cabelos longos!

- Finalmente uma transferida gatinha!

- Eu sou Sinistro Trinity prazer. – Dando um sorriso que arrancou vários corações femininos e alguns masculinos.

Observando de longe Tsume não poderia acreditar no que estava vendo. Seu irmão Dame e sua cambada estavam se infiltrando na mesma sala que ele e isso já era insuportável, afinal já tinha que aturá-lo em casa, nos treinos e agora na escola também. Nada poderia ficar pior. Ele estava decido a dar um basta nisso na hora do almoço.

Levando Tsuna para o terraço, Tsume queria resolver logo tudo e despachar o irmão para onde ele saiu.

- Dame Tsuna, vamos resolver tudo agora mesmo! Afinal por que você voltou?

- Voltei para ser o teu tutor... – Tsuna não conseguiu completar a frase porque Tsume foi lançado ao chão por Reborn que veio voando do nada.

- Como se atreve a pensar em fazer algo com o seu irmão aqui em cima Baka-Tsume.

Tsuna não entendia o que estava acontecendo até alguns valentões aparecerem. Parece que Tsume pagou a eles para baterem em Tsuna, mas o resultado foi o contrário do que Tsume queria.

Tsuna não conseguia acreditar... Seu irmão queria feri-lo...

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Rejeição dos Anéis Vongolas**

* * *

***Namimori-Colégio Namimori –Terraço- 12h21min da Tar**de *

Tsuna não acreditava no que estava vendo em sua frente. Um monte de corpos amotinados um em cima do outro. Eles não estavam mortos só desacordados, mas mesmo assim ele ficava surpreso com a reação do seu irmão ao usar pessoas para feri-lo quando ele sabia que seria quase impossível ser ferido por eles.

- Por que fez isso Baka-Tsume? Você quer machucar seu irmão? – Perguntava Reborn assustado com a atitude tomada pelo garoto.

Nessa hora a porta do terraço abre. Entra Gokudera e Yamamoto discutindo coisas idiotas como sempre quando olham a quantidade de pessoas no chão e se assustam.

- Juudaime, você está bem?- Grita Gokudera.

Rapidamente Tsume se levanta e sai correndo gritando ofensas á Tsuna que parecia petrificado com o ocorrido.

- Você está bem, Tsuna? – pergunta Reborn preocupado com o menor que parecia extasiados como o ocorrido agora.

Tsuna não sabia o que responder a Reborn. Ele se sentia traído e dolorido pelo ocorrido. Ele veio com a melhor das intenções, afinal ajudar seu irmão era tudo que ele queria e agora seus sentimentos estavam feridos com o que acabou de acontecer.

- O que DIABOS acabou de acontecer aqui! – Gritava Gokudera sem entender o ocorrido. – O que você fez ao Juudaime?! – Gritava Gokudera enquanto segurava a camisa de Tsuna que parecia não reagir.

- Solta ele Gokudera! Tsuna não fez nada, foi Tsume que atacou Tsuna! – Gritava Reborn também chateado com o ocorrido afinal nem ele poderia pensar que Tsume fosse agir de uma maneira tão covarde assim.

- O Juudaime não faria isso sem um razão aparente.

- Mais ele fez... Agora nós temos que saber o porquê. – Falava Reborn olhando para Tsuna que escondia os olhos por detrás da franja.

* * *

***Namimori – Residência dos Sawada – 16h30min da Tarde ***

Dês que chegou do colégio Tsumeyoshi se manteve trancado em seu quarto. Sua mãe não entendia a atitude do filho e o pai alegava que era a juventude florescendo. Assim Nana não questionou mais sobre o assunto.

Já Iemitsu parecia achar estranha a atitude do filho até que Reborn explicou o que aconteceu no terraço do colégio.

Tsuna tinha acabado de fechar a porta do quarto quando notou a presença de Destra, mas não estranhou, pois a menina tem mania de ignorar a privacidade dos outros.

- Tsuna-sama o que aconteceu no terraço do colégio já tinha sido previsto pelo Checker Face-sama. Ele me enviou para evitar próximos acontecimentos indesejados e no pior das hipóteses levar Tsuna-sama de volta para o QG da Trinity caso haja risco de vida.

- Por que está me contando tudo isso Destra? Se o meu pai disse isso era para ser uma missão sigilosa não? – Perguntava Tsuna seriamente sabendo que eles estavam sendo ouvidos por um arcobaleno enxerido e um pai dado a espião.

- Porque sou seu braço direito Tsuna-sama mesmo que Checker Face-sama tenha me ordenado espioná-lo... Sei que Tsuna-sama se sentiria ferido se fosse arrastado de volta para o QG da Trinity a força.

Vendo que Destra se sentia culpada Tsuna fez carinho em sua cabeça deixando a garota mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- Não se preocupe, eu não direi nada ao meu pai sobre o que você acabou de me contar. Relaxa.

- Obrigada Tsuna-sama e desculpa por não ajudá-lo no terraço mais sedo. Eu sabia que ia acontecer e mesmo assim deixei que o atacassem.

- Tudo bem. Eu já disse para relaxar Destra. – Disse Tsuna com um sorriso de arrancar corações deixando Destra mais vermelha do que ela já estava. – Além do mais eu já encontrei o problema. Não se preocupe. Falando nisso onde está Sinistro?

- Ele deve ter se perdido de novo. – respondeu Destra nem ligando para o paradeiro do irmão gêmeo. – Daqui a pouco ele aparece Tsuna-sama.

Do outro lado da porta do quarto se encontrava dois bisbilhoteiros de plantão chamados Reborn e Iemitsu. Após verem que não tinha mais nada o que ouvirem eles saíram para um lugar aonde poderiam conversar sobre o que acabaram de ouvir de Destra e Tsuna.

- Eu não sabia que mesmo de longe aquele homem estava vigiando Tsuna! – Respondia Iemitsu com raiva. – Quando ele vai nos deixar em paz! Maldito!

- Iemitsu eu tenho uma pequena curiosidade. Como Tsuna terminou Herdeiro da Trinity? Ele não deveria ser o Herdeiro da Vongola?- Perguntou Reborn curioso com o fato do irmão gêmeo mais velho fazer parte de outra famiglia.

Iemitsu ficou em silêncio profundo. Seus pensamentos vagavam por um período 10 anos atrás.

- Acho que a sua pergunta Reborn, eu não poderei responder. – Respondeu Iemitsu ainda perdido em seus pensamentos. – Mas eu desejaria muito que Tsuna fosse o nosso Herdeiro, ele sempre foi gentil e justo com todos, mas acho que não era para ser... Agora devemos nos concentrar em ajudar na formação de Tsume.

Reborn não questionou a resposta, pois algo lhe dizia que Iemitsu não iria responder, mas algo nele dizia que se Tsuna fosse o Herdeiro da Vongola as coisas seriam diferentes. Então seu pensamento voou para uma conversa tida com Tsuna um dia antes.

***Flashback***

- Tsuna você queria falar comigo? – Perguntou Reborn ao menino parado na janela do quarto.

- Sim, era sobre os Anéis Vongolas. Eles estão reagindo de maneira estranha aos seus portadores Reborn. – Disse Tsuna coçando a cabeça e olhando para Reborn.

- Como assim? Reagindo de maneira estranha?

- As chamas que estavam sendo expelidas pelos anéis eram impuras e sem propriedade. Geralmente isso acontece quando a pessoa não tem determinação suficiente, mas eu não acredito que esse seja o caso aqui. Todos estavam cheios de determinação, mas mesmo assim as chamas estavam impuras... Eu creio que os Anéis Vongolas estão rejeitando os atuais Guardiões.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso Tsuna? – Perguntou Reborn curioso com o fato de um herdeiro de outra famiglia saber tanto sobre os Anéis Vongola.

- Eu já te disse isso lembra Reborn... Eu sou o Herdeiro do Trinisete então eu sinto quando há algo de errado no sistema... Era como se os Anéis Vongolas estivessem gritando de dor... Eu não sei como explicar melhor, mas é como se eles se recusassem a considerar os atuais Guardiões aptos a tê-los.

- E o que podemos fazer para resolver isso Tsuna? – perguntava Reborn ao pequeno moreno que apenas acenou a cabeça desconcertado.

- Eles terão que provar para os Anéis são aptos a tê-los. Vai ser uma prova de confiança entre Guardiões e anéis.

- Como faremos isso Tsuna?

- Acho que tenho uma ideia, mas vai ter de esperar uns dias... Eu vou precisar da autorização do meu pai que é o atual chefe responsável pelo Trinisete então poderemos agir.

- Tsuna desde quando você tem aptidão para sentir anormalidades no sistema? – Perguntou Reborn curioso com o fato de Tsuna mesmo tendo sangue vongola ser herdeiro de outra famiglia.

- Eu não sei explicar direito isso, mas eu acho que eu sempre pude sentir algo diferente em mim... Parece estranho, mas é como se eu já nascesse com isso dentro de mim entende?

***Fim do Flashback***

Reborn sentia curiosidade em conhecer mais Tsuna e quanto mais conversava com o menino mais curiosidade ele sentia e isso era uma coisa incrível.

O jantar foi um tanto movimentado com I-pin e Lambo brigando na mesa do jantar com direito a correria encima da mesa e Tsuna rindo de tudo o que acontecia enquanto seu pai estava com uma máquina fotográfica registrando tudo o que acontecia com o pequeno moreno em seu momento de alegria como um pai "Fã-boy", já Reborn parecia alheio a tudo isso apenas bebendo o seu café e desfrutando da cena que ocorria a sua frente até que um pequeno movimento na escada indicava que Tsume tinha observado o que acontecia na cozinha até uns minutos antes. Reborn não entendia a antipatia do seu aluno para com o irmão e isso o deixava desconsertado, pois se Tsume não confiasse em Tsuna como eles iriam trabalhar o problema que se enrolava na frente deles? Então ele resolveu tirar a limpo o ocorrido na escola mais cedo. Quando pensava em se levantar uma música toca na cozinha chamando sua atenção então ele observa Tsuna tirar um Iphone de última geração do bolso da calça e atender. O mais estranho era que a atmosfera que até então estava tranquila e divertida mudou completamente. Todos obervavam que Tsuna não respondia só ouvia até que ele desligou o celular e olhou para o Reborn.

**- **Consegui a autorização. – Disse Tsuna.

Ninguém entendeu as palavras ditas pelo menino somente Reborn. Ele sabia que Tsuna estava se referindo a conversa tida em seu quarto ontem.

- Ótimo Tsuna. Podemos começar amanhã? – Perguntou Reborn animado por mais um pouco de "tortura".

- Claro. Por que não? Eu só preciso chamar a Destra e o Sinistro para me ajudarem.

- Ótimo. Amanhã é sábado mesmo. – Respondeu o Arcobaleno do sol empolgado.

Iemitsu observava a conversa que se desenrolava em sua frente com curiosidade, afinal ele não poder ir à clareira porque tinha que fazer compras com Nana.

- Iemitsu por que não vem com agente amanhã? Vai ser muito divertido!- Exclamava Reborn. – Por hora quero ouvir o seus planos Tsuna. Você disse que tem uma maneira de resolver esse problema.

- Sim e vai exigir um pouco de mim...

- Como um pouco de você? – Perguntou Iemitsu preocupado. – Se for perigoso então não vamos fazer...

- Não é perigoso pai... É só um pouco desgastante...

- Então diga Tsuna.

* * *

***Namimori – Clareira de Namimori – 11h15min da Manhã***

- Eu não acredito que estou aqui nesse lugar de novo para treinar com o Dame do meu irmão. – Respondia irritado Tsume. – Então Reborn, onde Dame-Tsuna está? Eu já estou ficando cansado de esperar.

- Tch. Essa cópia desgraçada está fazendo o Juudaime esperar. – fala Gokudera irritado com a espera de 15 minutos.

- Baka-Tsume ele já esta vindo. Basta você ter um pouco mais de paciência.

Assim o silêncio se instaurou por toda a clareira até que a figura de quatro pessoas apareceu diante deles.

- Pai? Até você aqui? – Perguntou Tsume assustado com o surgimento de Iemitsu.

- É que o seu irmão me convidou para ver o treinamento de vocês e eu não resisti. Eu até trouxe minha câmera. – Mostrou uma câmera digital da qual fotografava Tsuna na véspera.

- Então Tsuna, você está pronto? – Perguntou Reborn.

- Claro, mas primeiro eu vou precisar que todos me deem os Anéis Vongolas. – Pedia Tsuna gentilmente.

- Por que te daríamos os anéis?! – Perguntou Tsume irritado.

- Porque é preciso.

- façam o que Tsuna esta pedindo todos. – Mandou Reborn.

Então todos sem objeção deram seus anéis para Tsuna. Vendo que todos tinham entregado seus anéis, Destra e Sinistro fizeram uma roda envolta de Tsuna. Foi um momento tenso em que ninguém sabia o que iria acontecer.

Tsuna permanecia de olhos fechados com se tivesse em transe até que falou as seguintes palavras...

"_Anéis Vongola que carregam a determinação entre as gerações, conceda aqueles seus protetores o poder de reger o universo, conceda o poder de mudar o mundo, conceda a paz aos que dela precisa..."._

Nos pés de Tsuna surgiu a marca da famiglia Trinity e então Destra e Sinistro foram se afastando de Tsuna devagar como se não conseguissem ficar perto dele devido a imensa quantidade de luzes envolta dele. E então luzes em cores laranja, verde, azul, anil, roxo, amarela e vermelha cercavam Tsuna. Todos estavam extasiados com o fenômeno que assistiam.

Então do nada os anéis brilharam e voaram aos céus em direção aos seus respectivos donos... Todos menos um que continuou brilhando no céu em lindo tom de laranja.

Ninguém entedia o porquê do anel não ter indo para seu dono. O anel do céu continuou brilhando laranja no ar até que Tsume estressado com a tensão resolveu pegá-lo.

- Não faça isso Tsume-kun!- Gritou Tsuna tentando impedir o irmão.

- Você não manda em mim Dame-Tsuna! – Ao colocar suas mãos no anel ele sentiu suas mãos queimarem, então jogou o anel no chão urrando de dor. – Por que ele me queimou? Ele nunca fez isso antes!

- É por que o anel te rejeitou Tsume-kun. – Respondeu Tsuna olhando assustado para o irmão que sacudia as mãos. – O Anel vongola do céu não te considera merecedor de seu poder. – falou Tsuna causado comoção geral.

**Continua...**


End file.
